Kuusou Bungaku Shoujo
Kuusou Bungaku Shoujo (空想文学少女, Imaginary Bluestocking) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 02 single. The song is performed by Yuriko Nanao and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Noriko Fujimoto and is composed as well as arranged by Masayuki Fukutomi. Track List #Growing Storm! #…In The Name Of。 …LOVE? #VIVID Imagination (VIVID イマジネーション) #Kuusou Bungaku Shoujo (空想文学少女) #Believe my change! #Mirai Hikou (未来飛行) #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Yawaraka na hikari no naka Hokori no PAREEDO nukete Dakishimeta hon no nioi Setsunaku naru hodo Kono omoi kimi e to Senobi shitemo todokanai se hyoushi ni Kimi no te ga sotto kureta yasashisa Sashidasareta TAITORU ga shimeshiteta Kono deai wa "koi no hajimari" Ano hi kimi ni umaku ienakatta "Arigatou" Hirusagari no EPISOODO Ima mo oboetemasuka? Namida no wake ga shiritai PEEJI mekutte "koi" datte Kidzuita kono kimochi kimi no koto shiritai Namae yonde suki datte ieru hi wa tookute Mukaiawase itsu no hi ka kitto… Nante RABU SUTOORII wa Kyou mo FIKUSHON no mama de Shinkokyuu de aita uraomoteshi Hon no sukoshi kimi ni chikadzuku shunkan Usu kegareta KAADO ni shirusareta Migi agari no itsutsu no moji Totsuzen hanashikaketara Kitto kimi wa komaru kana Hoodzue tsuite MONOROOGU Sonna yuukinai no ni… Aa Kimi wa mata itsumo no seki Muchuu de suberaseru yubisaki Yawaraka na hikari no naka Sukoshi nobi o suru kimi no mesen no saki Me to me ga attara ii na Koi no yukue ga shiritai PEEJI mekutte tsugi datte Kitai shiteru kono kokoro Kimi no koto shiritai Namae yonde suki datte Ieru hi wa tookute Mukaiawase itsu no hi ka kitto... Nante kuusou bungaku yume mitai na Kimi to no RABU SUTOORII wa Kyou mo FIKUSHON no mama de |-| Kanji= やわらかな　光の中 埃のパレード抜けて 抱きしめた本の匂い 切なくなるほど この想い　君へと 背伸びしても届かない背表紙に 君の手がそっとくれた優しさ 差し出されたタイトルが示してた この出会いは『恋のはじまり』 あの日　君にうまく言えなかった 「ありがとう」 昼下がりのエピソード 今も覚えてますか？ 涙の意味(わけ)が知りたい ページめくって「恋」だって 気づいたこの気持ち　君のこと知りたい 名前呼んで　好きだって　言える日は遠くて 向かい合わせ　いつの日かきっと… なんて恋愛小説(ラブストーリー)は 今日もフィクションのままで 深呼吸で開いた裏表紙 ほんの少し君に近づく瞬間 薄汚れたカードに記された 右上がりの5つの文字 突然話しかけたら きっと君は困るかな 頬杖ついてモノローグ そんな勇気ないのに…ああ 君はまたいつもの席 夢中で滑らせる指先 やわらかな光の中 少し伸びをする君の目線の先 目と目が会ったらいいな 恋の展開(ゆくえ)が知りたい ページめくって　次だって 期待してるこの心 君のこと知りたい 名前呼んで　好きだって 言える日は遠くて 向かい合わせ　いつの日かきっと… なんて空想文学小説(ゆめ)みたいな 君との恋愛小説(ラブストーリー)は 今日もフィクションのままで |-| English= Inside the gentle light The dust of parade is missing The smell of book that I embraced It has become more and more painful This feeling for you You gently give out your kind hand Even though I stretch it, the back cover is unreachable The offered title is shown This coincidence meeting is “the beginning of love” That day I couldn't say it well “Thank you” This early afternoon episode Even now, do you remember it? I want to know the reason of my tears I flip through the page, it is “love” I realized the feeling that I want to know about you To call your name and love you, but the day for that is still far Someday we will meet face to face for sure This kind of love story Even today, is still a fiction With a deep breath, the back cover opened Just a short moment to approach you It’s noted on a slightly dirty card Five characters at the upper right side If I suddenly start a conversation It would be troublesome for you It's about a pondered monologue Even though it's such a cowardice... Ah Again, you sat at the usual spot Engrossed with slipping fingertips Inside the gentle light You extend the tip of your eye a bit It would be nice if our eyes meet I want to know where this love will lead me to I flip through the page to where it's next This heart really hopes for it I want to know about you To call your name and love you But the day for that is still far Someday we will meet face to face for sure This kind of fantasy, literature dream-like You, with this love story Even today, are still a fiction Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 2 - (performed by: Miku Itou) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 02 (sung by: Yuriko Nanao)